The 7th Legion
The 7th Legion is an English language (UK based) TEMPLAR Cabal for funcoms' MMO The Secret World. The 7th has a long history, it would take years to fully reveal our complete heritage. It began, literally, ages ago within the bloodstained valley of Thermopylae, the Hot Gates of ancient Greece, by surviving Spartan warriors under the command of King Leonidas. Down but not defeated, the survivors made a pact to fight together until death and joined the combined armies of Athens, Corinth and Megara to finally end the Persian invasion at the battle of Plataea in 479 BC. The Legion grew in numbers over the years and their victories became uncountable. Years turned to centuries yet the Legion continued as a tightly knit military unit. We fought both for and against the mighty Roman Empire during the Eternal Cities finest years, and eventually alongside the Knights Templar during the Crusades. The 7th were there at the Battle of Montisgard in 1117, where some 500 knights helped to defeat Saladin's army of more than 26,000 soldiers. By the time of the great Templar persecutions in 1307 by the wretch King Philip IV of France and Pope Clement V we had already gone underground. By that time, the Legion had seen more than battle. They had matured, had grown into something far more powerful, secretive and esoteric. Knowledge collected from the sackings of ancient libraries, overheard conversations of the great and powerful throughout the ages, whispers gleaned of dark conspiracies. Something deeper, something rotten lay behind the countless wars of mankind. What dark forces could perpetuate such bloodshed on ones own race for so long? Something evil lurks at the threshold of our world, goading, tempting, pleading for entry. Promising power to those who hear its malevolent voice and twisting events to allow its goals to reach fruition. That evil is our ultimate foe! And the ones who embrace it, who serve it or have become consumed by it. For centuries we have been fighting this evil and hunting down its minions. The last major campaign was stopping Nazi mystics from reaching Agartha in 1931, and of course, combating other expeditions and plans of the Third Reich in their machinations against the world. Since then, individual members have gone their own way, to every corner of the map in an unending battle against the creatures of the night. It has been quiet the last couple of decades, but something stirs once more beyond the edge of sight. I can feel it. You have felt it. Join us and make a difference. Stand with us in the battle to come. Dark days are coming. Basic requirements for membership: * Just be pleasant and involve yourself in the Cabal. Get on the forum at least once a week, communicate in the Cabal channel ingame, play alongside your Cabal brethren. Spread the love, don't be a tight-ass, help each other. We welcome both casual and hardcore gamers who either want a slow-burning experience or want to PVP their way to glory. As long as you are a sociable, polite and thoughtful person, who has no problem sharing their experience with the new recruits, the 7th will have a place for you. Every member shares some responsibility for making each others game experiences better; no griefing or making stupid put-downs, bragging (when it becomes constant) and just enjoying the GAME. The game thats installed really provides 50% of the fun - your Cabal can either up that to 100% or turn the game sour. Sharing loot - for free - between Cabal members and playing alongside your fellow Cabalists is a given. 'All for one and one for all' is a good motto. If you are not prepared to give/share excess loot, NEVER donate any funds into the Cabal bank - you won't rise above the basic rank within the 7th. We're a chatty bunch, with an active forum and chat channel and hold frequent ingame Cabal events (many with RL prizes). We have Cabal goals, such as high ranks on leaderboards, working as a team towards ingame benefits and earning a reputation as a solid, dependable group of players. We welcome light RP, new suggestions and ensure that any input is rewarded (our whole ranking system is governed by player input). Each one of us shares in the task of making it really good and an enjoyable group to be a part of. The 7th only asks you stay in touch with news on the forums, be pleasant and hang out with the girls and guys who are watching your back. There is no demand for logging in every day/night or just breaking off and enjoying the game at your own pace. 'The Seventh Legion can be contacted at the following URL:' 'the7th.net' Category:Templar cabals Category:Player cabals